Something Else
by Forksvs.Spoons
Summary: What happens when a friendship turns out to be more than a friendship. Bad summary . First fanfic
1. Something

Laney's POV I walked into the garage to see certain a blue-haired boy. He looked up from his guitar." Hey Lanes ." he said smiling with his pearly white teeth. " H-hey C-core " I stuttered out. " Why am I so stupid!? I stuttered like an idiot. I need to get my act together." I thought. Uh oh. All of a sudden my cheeks started to flush. I was lucky to have a hoodie with me and I put my hood on. Then Kin and Kon came. Then we started practicing the new song Corey wrote recently. As the words slipped out of his lips it sounded so good. Everything with that guy was just so perfect. I grew a crush on him years ago. Though he is very oblivious. He wasn't exactly the wisest guy I knew and that's for sure. I started zoning out during practice that day thinking about Corey. Ok before this turns to an obsession I need to focus.

Corey's POV Today at practice Laney was acting weird. It seemed as if something was on her mind. Something good. Something she wanted. Whatever it is I hope it doesn't interfere with the band. Also, I noticed her face got bright red a few seconds after coming in. She kept staring at me when I sang. I noticed her smiling under her hoodie blushing. Something Laney almost never does. Something was on her mind. That kept me awake at night. I needed to know what. And that wasn't only today she was stranger each day. It keeps me thinking, what makes her so happy. Everyday she grew stranger and stranger. It kept bugging me. Something or Someone made her very happy. Laney actually was acting kinder each day. I didn't mind that part because when she gets very angry she literally goes on fire. I tried to find out. but then I realized. Nothing ever made Laney happy. END OF CHAPTER Hoped you liked it sorry if it's short. And this is my first fanfic so I expect bad reviews. Please review and I'll respond in the next chapter. Question of the Chapter: Does anyone make you feel the way Laney felt in this Chapter? Post the answers in the reviews and I won't respond to those BTW. PEACE!


	2. Red Cheeked Laney

( I DO NOT OWN GROJBAND)

Laney's POV

Today I found out Corey was my partner for a project at school. I almost squealed when the teacher said " Corey and Laney." Kin got partnered with Annabelle Frost. And Kon with Ryan Haight. So everyday after practice we would work on our project. " Nice Job, Lanes." he'd say looking up smiling at me, showing off his white teeth. "Thanks " I would reply bushing. I wondered why I had a crush on him. What was so special about him? And why do I keep blushing? How come he was the only person who made me feel truly happy? The ONLY person. It's stupid! Why do I keep obsessing over a guy who doesn't ever notice me? Why is he the only one that could crush my heart by saying something I didn't like? All these questions came in my head. My head hurt. It hurt because of a guy who'd never notice me. Ever.

Corey's POV

" Corey and Laney. " the teacher called out, saying we were partners. I could tell Laney was excited. I was as well. She's awesome. Wonderful. Amazing. The only problem was she was blushing. Again. Like why?! It's getting really annoying now. Why won't she just tell me her problem?! Is it that hard?! She's so goddamn difficult! If she just told us her problems the world would be so much better. But of course, I cannot judge anyone. God knows what her problem is. I'll try to be less nosy. I mean I don't like when people are being nosy about where my parents are. That day after practice Laney and I started working. She is a great artist. She is so talented. I don't know what I have to say about her. She's not like other girl's. Laney is Laney. And nothing would ever change that.

END OF CHAPTER

Please review. Sorry didn't reply to the other reviews. Question of the chapter: On a scale of 1-10 how much do you think your crush likes you?


	3. A Question

Ok here are your wonderful reviews and me replying to them. Make sure you review this chapter.

Bkpike said: Lol don't doubt yourself. It was a great chapter.

Me: Aww thanks for my first fanfic these reviews are pretty nice. Thanks to everyone who reviewed this is why I'm making a 3rd chapter. Because of you guys!

dragonsrule91 said: It already seems like it's going to be an interesting story, keep up the good work and not the best idea to doubt yourself just work the best you can.

Me: That review could not have been any nicer. I can't believe it! People like my stuff. You guys are just amazing. Thank you guys for all your support. :).

The rest of the reviews are answers from the last question of the chapter which I do not reply to but thank you guys so much! Time to continue the story!

Corey's POV

I guess my curiosity got the best of me. I needed to find out what made Laney blush uncontrollably. I just don't wanna be in her business. But I want to know. The fact that there was something about Laney that I didn't know drives me crazy. I mean she's my best friend and all and I have to look after her. That's what friends are for I guess. I look after her and she cares for me. Laney is just awesome. I still feel stupid about mistaking her for a dude. I hated myself when I found out she was a girl. She was very upset and didn't come to practice for a week or 2. Luckily, I convinced her to get back with the band. I really need glasses. So as I was saying my curiosity got the best of me. So I mentioned I got partnered with Laney for a project in the other chapter.

Flashback:

"Corey and Laney. " the teacher called out, saying we were partners. I could tell Laney was excited. I was as well. She's awesome. Wonderful. Amazing. The only problem was she was blushing. Again. Like why?! It's getting really annoying now. Why won't she just tell me her problem?! Is it that hard?! She's so goddamn difficult! If she just told us her problems the world would be so much better. But of course, I cannot judge anyone. God knows what her problem is. I'll try to be less nosy. I mean I don't like when people are being nosy about where my parents are. That day after practice Laney and I started working. She is a great artist. She is so talented. I don't know what I have to say about her. She's not like other girl's. Laney is Laney. And nothing would ever change that.

END OF FLASHBACK

So we were working on our project and something came to my mind. " Hey Laney." I said " I have a question."

END OF CHAPTER

( I DO NOT OWN GROJBAND )

Question of the Chapter: Have you ever had a crush on a cartoon character? I had in fact many times ;).


	4. Jealousy

Omg guys I got 2 more reviews! That is huge for me! To warn you this may be the last chapter or 2nd to last or 3rd to last. It may be….. . But this chapter could have alot of drama i dunno. Now to reply to your beautiful reviews. Well 1 review. The other one answered my question of the chapter.

dragonsrules91 said: I just said the truth, and i was doubtful of my story a first to, your story is still cool, and for chapter 3 question I would say yes even now.

Me: You are straight up awesome. Yes I confess I was a little doubtful myself. But you and Bkpike are the reason chapter 3 exists. The other reviewers are awesome but you 2 are the main reason!

Now its time for the next chapter :-).

Still Corey's POV

" Ask away. " Laney said laughing. So I did. " How come you're always red? " I said without hesitating. She blushed again. " Some guy. " she said. " His name? " I asked trying to be polite and hide my anger. Some guy! Who? For some reason it got me so mad.

" Nunyabuisness." she said clearly aggravated.

" What the hell Laney? I'm your best friend! " I said angrily.

" Yeah but not my dad! Back off!" she snapped at me.

" Why are you so hard to talk to? Stop being like this!" I said with no effort to try to hide my anger.

" NOOOOO! " she shrieked loudly leaving my ears ringing.

" STOP SCREAMING! " I yelled at her. I yelled at her. Oh no.

" THEN DON'T BE SUCH AN ASS! " she yelled.

I was breathing heavily. She then took off running out of the garage. I started breathing heavily. My first fight with Laney. I took an orange soda from the fridge and kept thinking. I took a sip. Then I realized something. I made a terrible mistake. And by terrible I mean terrible. I took off running after her. Luckily, I'm a fast runner and it didn't take long to catch up. I put a hand on her shoulder to sooth her. Then she turned around and I grabbed her closer gently. Then I closed my eyes and kissed her.

Laney's POV

Oh my god Oh my god! Oh my god! That kiss was amazing. His wet juicy lips against mine. They tasted like Fanta. I was shocked. But then I went along with it. He put his hands on my waist. At first I didn't know what to do with my hands. So, I put them around his neck. A few seconds and we lost breath which broke the kiss. " I'm I'm so sorry" I said.. " No its ok I'm sorry" he replied and we hugged. I was so glad to have him.

END OF CHAPTER.

Question of the Chapter.: Do you like Justin Bieber? I don't.

Answer in reviews and please review. Goodbye. There may be a short chapter to wrap the story up.


	5. The Last Chapter

Sadly, I do not own grojband.

Sorry no reviews for today. I guess this could be the last chapter. Or next chapter. It depends

on how long or short this chapter is. Which depends on my schedule. - Scoff - I am always just so busy. So let's continue. The last chapter I wrote was very very important. So Iif you didn't read the whole story. Do it. Because this could be a spoiler.

No One's POV

After the kiss ( A/N: Told ya it was going to spoil you.) Corey wrote this poem in his lyrics book.

" I Have Fallen In Love" by Andy Hughes

I don't know how to say this,

the words walking through my mind.

I can't put pen to paper,

the sentence I can't find,

for the feelings deep inside my heart.

I pray to god above,

for the right words to tell you,

how much I have fallen in love.

Laney and Corey got together in the garage to talk again. " Laney I'm so sorry. I was acting like such a monster. I really didn't want to scare you." Corey said apologetically " No Corey I deserve it I- i Just have always had a crush on you. And that's why I'm just blushing uncontrollably." Laney finally confessed. " I guess I feel the same way now." Corey replied smiling. Then they went in for another deep, passionate, kiss.

Corey: So soon enough Laney and I started dating.

Laney: Kon got over Trina and Kin well he's just going to be Kin.

Kin: Hey! I found love.

Kon: Yeah so did I!

Laney: - rolls eyes - Well everyone had their own happy ending. Except Trina.

Trina: Whatever.

All except Trina: Thanks for coming out everyone! - Corey slams garage door-

END OF STORY

Well this was the last chapter.

Question of the Chapter: Tell me how good this story was on a scale of 1- 10 and tell me what to change for my next story.

Guess it's not such a question. Goodbye!


End file.
